FireRed Souls
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: Follow my Character and his pokemon of a journey of discovery. Rated M for Language and possible death scenes, as this is based off of a Nuzlocke I am doing.


FireRed Souls Chapter 1: Beginnings

Location: ?

Darkness, that is all I can see all around me, nothing but darkness. I feel like I am floating yet it also feels like I am sinking. I find it suddenly hard to breath, then I feel like my lungs will burst. My mind, my body, even my soul feel as if they're being twisted. Just when I am about to blackout, three shining lights appear in front of me. One an electric yellow, one a chilling blue, the last a burning red. These lights calm me, making the horrible sensations I was feeling just moments ago disappear as if by magic.

Suddenly, the yellow light brightens and a booming voice fills the void ["Are you the one?] It exclaims.

"The….one?"

["Yes, the one who will finally bring order to the madness that is infecting our world?] Says a calmer, but sterner voice coming from the blue light.

"I don't understand, what do you mean madness." I exclaim, trying to make sense of what is happening.

["All will make sense in time young one. For now just know that we are watching, hoping that you are the one who will right what is wrong.] Came one last voice from the red light, this one full of both kindness and strength.

"Wait, tell me who you are!" I yell. At that moment, a sudden flash of light appears and engulfs me.

["You will meet us in due time. For now young one, just have faith in yourself and your companions. If you do that, I know we shall meet again.] The voices say in unison as the light brightens even more intensely.

Location: Pallet town, midmorning.

*Gasp, gasp, gasp* "What…was that….a dream?" I say as I sit ramrod straight in my bed gasping for air, sheets held to my waist. Looking around, I take in my room; it is rather Spartan, except for a television, my desk, a drawer, and a computer. (What was that dream about? And right on the day I begin my journey.) I think to myself as I manage to climb out of my bed. After showering, brushing my short black hair, and changing into some jeans and a black T-shirt. I head downstairs.

Upon reaching the ground floor. I am greeted by the sight of my mother, father, and my siblings gathered around the table. "Good morning everyone, you're all up at the same time. What's the occasion?" I say as I take a seat at the kitchen table and begin eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh come on, we're all up to help send you off on your journey. By the way, this is from all you sibs." My older sister says as she hands me two small boxes. In one is a pair of blue and black fingerless gloves. In the other is a small blue spray bottle. "It's a potion, something that every good trainer needs on their journey.

My mother hugs me and hand me two additional boxes, these one much larger then the others. In one is a large brown backpack, full of compartments. The other, a sturdy jean jacket with a cotton hood. " These are from your father and I". Mom says as I tie the jacket around my waist and place the gloves on my hands. "I'm so proud of you TC, I just wish you could have started your journey sooner. I am so sorry you had to wait until you were in your twenties before you started, if only…."

"Mom…It's ok, things just happened. There was nothing we could do about it." I say as I hug her and my father. "Well….guess I need to go finish packing. I say as I grab me bag and the potion bottle.

About a half-hour later I was standing just outside my house, receiving a few last minute good-byes, the promise that the door would always be open and a little bit of money from my dad. I began the treck over to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory.

Location: Prof. Oak's Lab, late morning.

"Ah, TC. Right on time as always." Professor Oak, a man in his mid-fifties said as he greeted me in front of his lab. "Well now, lets not dilly-dally. I'm sure you want to get started on your journey while there is still daylight." He says as he leads me inside and towards the back of the building where he did the majority of his studies. Finally he stopped at a table, upon which sat three small red and white orbs, Pokeballs to be exact. "You know TC, you've helped me a lot over that past few years, with your gift and all. It will be a shame to lose you.

"Please professor, you know how I feel about it. This gift, as you call it, has brought me nothing but problems…..Besides, you're the foremost authority on Pokemon, don't you think using me is kinda cheating? You need to use your own abilities from now on." I say with a playful groan.

"Hahahah, yes you are quite right." Oak said with a chuckle as he then pointed to the three Pokeballs. "Well now, it is time for you to choose your starter pokemon, the one with the leaf sticker on it holds Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon. The one with the water sticker holds Squirtle, the water Pokemon. While the one with the flame sticker holds Charmander, the fire Pokemon. Once you choose one I can finish your trainer card and you will be an official trainer." Oak said as he steps back from the table.

(Hmm…this is kinda tough, I wonder if everyone goes through this when they start out?) I think to myself as my hand drifts from one ball to the next. Finally, I reach for the ball at the far right and pick it up. "I choose this one." I say, with those words the ball suddenly opens and releases a red light. After a few moments the light takes the form of a small sitting red lizard with a yellow underbelly, the tip of its tail held a small but steady flame.

When the Charmander opened it's eyes I noticed something odd. Its left eye was a vibrant green, while its right eye was a burning red. Taking a look at me it tilted it's head to the side and gave a bit of a glare. Finally it opened it's mouth and with a male voice asked. ["And who are you supposed to be?]

"I guess you could call me your new trainer. My name is TC, what about you. Do you have a name?" I asked, surprising the small lizard. Yes this was my gift, for as long as I could remember, I could understand Pokemon. When people found out about it, they hounded me. I was even kidnapped once because they thought I could convince rare pokemon to come to them. Luckily they didn't get far and I was saved quickly, but it was for that reason that my parents wanted me to wait until I was older start my journey, to be able to protect myself.

After the initial shock wore off the young Charmander gave a bit of a growl and said ["I don't have a name. I was….taken from my…family when I was just barely hatched."] It said as it turned it's head from me. ["Then the old goat saved me from the guys who took me and I've been with him ever since."]

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about that. I kind of understand what you went through. People tried to kidnap me when I was young. I'll never forget them, with their Black uniforms and those red R's on their shirts." I said, frowning at the memory.

["Did you say….red R?"] The Charmander said in surprise. At that I nodded, to which he gave a sneer. ["I see, well I guess we have something in common. The creeps that took me had a red R on their clothes. Tell you what, I think we'll get along great and maybe we can find those jerks and I can find my family, wadda you say?] The Charmander said as it held out a claw.

"….I say…welcome to the team….Ragna." I said as I shook his claw.

[" Ragna?"]

"Yeah, short for Ragnarok."

["….I like it, you and me are really gonna get along partner.]

No sooner did we finish shaking hands when the door to the lab opened and a loud voice bellowed. "Hey loser, long time no see." A young man in his early twenties, with long-spiked hair said as he walked in.

"Damien, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Johto training." I said as I spoke to the grandson of professor Oak, one Damien G. Oak.

"Well I heard from gramps that you were finally gonna start training. I just had to come and see it for myself, that and kick your ass at ever opportunity. Damien said as he walked up to the two remaining pokeballs.

["Who's the loud idiot?"] Ragna said looking at Damien.

"He's the professor's grandson, and for as long as I've known him, he's always had it out for me." I whispered to Ragna as Damien studied the two pokeballs remaining.

"Are you still doing the whole pretending to understand Pokemon to get attention thing. It's getting kinda old. Damien said with a sneer as he picked up the ball with the water sticker. And what's with the weird Charmander? Oh well, never mind. A weak, weird Pokemon for a weak, weird trainer."

"Shut up Damien, I'll ask again, what are you doing here." I said with a growl to match Ragnas.

"I told you, I'm here to kick your ass, I'm taking the Kanto challenge as well." Damien said as he tossed the ball, releasing the tiny Squirtle. "You and me are gonna battle right now. I'll show you what a true trainer looks like."

["All right, I've had enough of this punk, let's teach him a lesson."] Ragna said as he hopped off the desk and faced the water pokemon. ["Hey you, even though we're friends and you're a girl, I'm not gonna go easy on you."] Ragna said as he took a ready stance.

["Oh no, what do I do…I don't want to fight."] The female Squirtle said as she withdrew into her shell.

"Hey you Pokemon, get out of there." Damien yelled. Making the Squirtle even more scared, the shell began to shake. Growling even deeper Ragna roared out.

["SHOW SOME BACKBONE YOU COWARD!"] Ragna yelled scaring the Squirtle out of her withdraw. ["Come on, you told me you wanted to make your parents proud by doing the best for your trainer. What would they think now?"]

["….Your…right."] The Squirtle said as she steadied herself and took a stance. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'M GONNA GIVE IT EVERYTHING I HAVE."] She yelled, firing herself up.

["Heh, that's more' like it."] Ragna said, getting into a crouch.

"Finally it's time to get this show on the road." Damien said as he pointed toward Ragna. "Ok Squirtle, use Tail Whip and lower his defenses."

Charging in, the water Pokemon suddenly whapped Ragna in the head with her tail, throwing him off balance.

"Ragna! Shake it off and go with Scratch." I commanded as Ragna righted himself.

["Yeah, just my style, all out offense."] Ragna said as he rushed in and raked the Squirtle on the right arm with his claws. Making her cry out.

"Hey, don't give up, use tail whip one more time." Damien commanded.

Steeling herself, the Squirtle once again charged in, this time somersaulting over Ragna and hitting him on the back on the head with her tail, disorienting him even more.

"Ragna, one more time with Scratch."

[" I'm on it.] Ragna said. This time there seemed to be an aura of power around as he brought his claws down on the front of her shell. The power was released and the Squirtle was sent flying backward into a wall stirring up a cloud of dust.

When the cloud settled, the Squirtle was on her back, dazed and exhausted, but still breathing. "What the hell, I picked the wrong Pokemon." Damien said as called the Squirtle back to her ball. "Oh well, even losers get lucky once in awhile. Gramps, loser, I'll smell you later." Damien said as he walked out the door.

"My, that boy, what will I do with him?" Prof. Oak said as I checked Ragna over. "On another note you did quite well seeing as it was your first battle. You and your Charmander work together very well. Anyway, while you were battling I finished setting up your Trainer Card, here you go." The professor said as he handed me a lacquered card with all my trainer info.

"Thank you again Professor." I say as I finish giving Ragna a look-over, besides a few patches of dirt from when he hit the ground, he was totally unharmed. "Nice battle by the way, even better motivational speech."

["What ever, that girl's always had a confidence problem. I hope that guy treats her right."] Ragna said as he brushes off some of the dirt.

"Aww…underneath all that tough guy talk is the soul of a lamb." I playfully say to him as I help dust him off.

Holding up a clawed hand Ragna turns to me. ["How about I show how much bite this lamp has?"]

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway you ready to head out?"

["It's about time."]

"Wait, before you leave I have a favor, in Viridian City there is a Pokemart. I have a special order there that needs to be picked up, but I'm much too busy. Could you pick it up for me by the time you get back I should have IT ready.

"You finally have it completed? I don't mind if Ragna doesn't."

["I guess we can do the old man a favor, now lets get going.]

"Ok professor, we'll do it, we'll be back in a few hours." I said as I placed my Trainer Card in my wallet and shouldered my Backpack. "Hey Ragna, you want to walk for a bit?"

["Yeah, that sounds good, being cooped up in that ball gets on my nerves."]

"Ok then, lets get going." I said as me and Ragna walked out of the lab.

End Chapter 1

Trainer Info:

Name: TC

Age: 27

Trainer ID: 56794

Hight: 6ft 1in

Weight: 175lbs

Eyes: brown

Glasses: Yes

Hair: Short, Black

Pokemon Info

Starter: Charmander LV. 6, Male, Adamant Nature, Name: Ragna


End file.
